Love me like you do
by valevauseman
Summary: "I mean it. Come here, I'll tell you're a friend I've met at the campus!". [..] And after a few hours Alex is there, in the Chapman's living room, sat on the couch beside Piper.


_First time writing in English and posting here, be nice to me! :) Written while listening to 'Love me like you do' by Ellie Goulding._

* * *

She grabs her smartphone, after hesitating for a while.

Her days have been busy, working for an illegal drug cartel doesn't guarantee days off on holidays. Hell no, those are the busiest days.  
But even in these busy days, when she has five minute to relax, she starts to think about her gorgeous blonde girlfriend who's not there to kiss her stress away.  
Alex starts typing on her device. After writing something, she deletes it.  
'Damn, Piper. What did you do to me?' That's what she thinks while trying to type something.  
She starts to write again, changes some words, deletes others and then, after reading everything from the beginning, she is ready to press "sent" because this new message doesn't sound as desperate and _needy_ as the previous one.

TEXT:**  
"You know, kid...I miss you so much."**

She hates to appear this miserable and so overwhelmed by Piper's absence but at the same time, she loves being overwhelmed by that need.  
The need to have Piper all over her. The need to feel Piper's gaze on her. The need to see that little cute sad face she makes sometimes.

The smartphone starts buzzing in her hands while she is lost in her thoughts.

FROM: Piper  
**"Then come get me."**

Alex chuckles to that reply. Piper went to see her parents for Christmas, she isn't that far but their relationship is a secret, Alex is the invisible woman. Especially for Piper's family.

FROM: Piper  
**"I mean it. Come here, I'll tell you're a friend I've met at the campus!"**

She reads that text again, surprised by that statement.

TEXT:  
**"On my way."**

She gets up from her bed, wears something casual, like a black skinny jeans, a grey shirt.  
She puts a beanie on her head, takes the black leather jacket and closes the door behind her.  
She is tired but she doesn't care. All she needs is to see her girl. To lean on her shoulder. To receive her tender love. To rest in her skinny but warm arms.

* * *

And after a few hours, Alex is there, in the Chapman's living room, sitted on the couch beside Piper. They're talking with Cal, Piper's brother, while her parents are somewhere else with other relatives. After some little talks and silly jokes, Cal goes to the kitchen for a beer, asking the girls if they want something too. Alex starts to look around, studying the living room and making sure no one is coming or is in that room. She turns to face Piper who's already starring at her with a silly smile. She looks in those big blue eyes and smiles back, taking one of her hands on Piper's knee, while leaning closer to give her a sweet endless kiss on her cheek. And then going slowly down to bite on her exposed neck causing Piper to moan a little.

"Al, please don't.." - is all Piper is able to say before closing her eyes in delight.

"I told you I've been missing you, so much.." - she says to her, before taking her hand up the blonde's thigh while keep biting and kissing her neck.

The blonde opens her eyes and smiles at Alex, _she's been missing her too_.  
She wouldn't have ever invited her at her parent's home if it wasn't like this. She takes her beautiful face in her hands, caresses that perfect mouth with one of her thumb and then starts to kiss off that smirk the brunette has.  
She can't understand how she has managed to survive without those lips for all these days. Those soft red lips of that alluring girlfriend of hers. They stop just to look into each others and to smile. Alex kisses the palm of Piper's hand who still is on her face and then smiles at the blonde like she has never done before. Piper is surprised by that smile and feels her heart starting to speed up. She leans to have those smily lips again on her own when Cal comes back, chuckling at the sight.

"I knew it! I knew it, Pipes!" - that's all Cal says before sitting down on his previous spot.

"Cal, don't say anything to them, please." - says Piper pointing to the room where their parents are.

* * *

After a little discussion with Piper's father about college and degrees, Alex leaves him to find the girl. She only finds Cal, who's still smiling.

"Please, do as she asked you. She is totally obsessed about hiding this from your parents. I don't care, but she does, so please?" - Alex asks quietly.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not the first time she asks me to do stuff like this!"

"Oh really? What else are you hiding for her?" - Alex is surprisely amused by the revelation. And curious.

"I can't tell, sorry!" - Cal laughts and shrugs.

"Ok. Can you at least tell me where your sister is?"

"Upstairs, in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

She reaches the upper floor, waiting for Piper to come out. She finds some interesting photos hanging on the wall in front of the bathroom. She starts to look at them amused. She spots a photo of a baby Piper at the zoo and starts smiling because she is near a fucking giraffe and looks so tiny, like an ant. She then feels a grip around her wrist. She turns around to look at her, _knowing it's her_, without any doubts.  
Then, she satisfies Piper's will, following her in the bathroom. The blonde drags her inside, shuts the door behind the brunette and slowly pushes her against it. She backs off a little, to look at her perfect girlfriend while biting her own lower lip. She keeps studying her, full of thoughts and excitment.

"Come here, kid." - those wonderful lips whisper to her.

She leans into the brunette embrace, _enchaining herself_ into those arms who are now around her body.  
She feels the brunette's hands grab her ass.  
A shiver crosses her whole spine after feeling Alex's lips fondly travelling her neck.

"Oh, Al..." - she moans softly, pushing herself impossibly closer into the brunette.

She feels Alex's hands move away from her ass and going up her spine, reaching her nape. After steadying the blonde's face, she moves her lips away from that already marked neck and finds Piper's lips. At first, the kiss is slow, but after Piper keeps pressing herself against Alex, the brunette is so turned on that she starts devouring those lips, asking for entrance with her tongue. The blonde breaks the kiss, needing to breathe and in that moment Alex switches their positions, pushing Piper against the door with a little of _roughness_ that the blonde finds alluring. Her hands travells on the blonde's sides before she leans closer, touching Piper's forehead with her own. She is a few inches away from the blonde's lips when she whispers something.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes..."

"How much?"

"There are no words to express how much I did miss you, Al.."

"Then show me, Pipes.." - She smirks and then brings her hand into Piper's jeans.

"Oh my...can you feel it?" - the blonde' voice is so low now, because she is so turned on she can barely speak.

"What?" - she asks with a smirk, teasing the girl.

"Can you feel...how much..I did m-iss you?" - she says bringing her hands around the brunette's neck.

Alex's hand is wandering on the blonde panties. She decides it's time to feel how much Piper did miss her. She presses her palm against the girl's sex and _then she knows_. She feels her head spinning, her senses amplified by that single touch, by knowing Piper is totally _soaked for her_.

"Fuck, you're so wet.." - she says with a voice broken by the lust.

"I-told you..." - that's all Piper says, looking at Alex and drowning in those green eyes.

"Do you want me to do something about it?" - the brunette smirks.

"I-need you to.." - It's Piper turn to smirk and this time is Alex who's drowning in her blue eyes.

She takes her hand off of the girl's jeans, and starts to unzip it.  
She gives Piper a kiss on her cheek, then kisses her jaw and slowly manages to take the jeans down.  
As usual, Alex likes to take her time. She loves to send Piper on the edge.  
To have her beg for it. She thinks that taking it slow makes the whole thing hotter.

"Al...fuck you" - Piper gasps.

"Don't be rude, kid." - she smirks a little and then takes the panties down.

She goes down on her knees, watches Piper face completely lost and smirks again. She is breathing on the girl sensitive spot. She takes her hands on the blonde's legs to spread them a little. She then starts to kiss on her thighs, and comes closer to where Piper needs her. A knock on the door makes her stop.

"Piper? Dinner is ready in 10 minutes!" - it's Cal screaming and then running away, probably knowing what her sister is doing.

Piper looks down at Alex, who is looking at her.

"You think you are able to fuck me in 10 minutes?" - Piper asks.

"Oh, kid. More than once." - and then she goes straight to Piper's wet spot, starting to lick every inch of it.

She then bites at her clit. She hears Piper gasp. Bringing her hands on the brunette head, pushing her closer. Alex slides two fingers inside the blonde and then slowly goes in and out.

"Alex!" - Piper screams, and that's when Alex brings her free hand on the blonde mouth to shut her.

She goes faster and in a few minutes she feels Piper's body to tremble. The blonde bites the hand on her mouth and titls her head against the door. Alex gives one last kiss on her girlfriend's sex before slowly sliding out her fingers. She gets up, facing Piper again. She takes one finger in her mouth, slowly sucking it while looking at Piper. _She knows she wants some_. And then brings her finger in the blonde mouth who sucks moaning.  
They both moan.  
They stare at each other for a moment, then Piper looks at the clock and smiles.

"I still have 5 minutes."


End file.
